


an sunny summers day

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Summer Fic, hate wave, mr gold has dirty thoughts about the librarian, naughty mr gold, outdoor panic, summer hate, summer time BBQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: while attending an BBQ fundraiser for the Library. mr gold has dirty inappropriate thoughts aboutthe librarian.





	

He hated the Library's annual fundraiser. it was always. without fail,   
held in the park and in the dead of summer! it was everything he loathed. out doors. BBQ potluck.  
and children running around with sticky fingers. then he saw her.  
the librarian, she was talking to  
the sheriff and her charming family. smiling brightly she was practically glowing. belle French was the real reason why he was here. why he came every year.

 

she was always in his thoughts and shamefully his dirty fantasies.   
his infatuation with the lovely librarian was harmless. really,  
just a silly adolescent crush.  
he told himself, so he allowed himself to hopelessly gaze at her from afar. what was the harm if she never knew that the old real-estate dealer had a little crush on her.  
he was a perverted bastard but that was besides the point.  
as long as she would never know.  
really..what was the harm? In   
indulging in a little. flights of fancy,

she always wore these little flirty short skirts that showed off her delectable legs.  
his would mouth watered at the sight of her shapely stocking clad legs.  
always in those ridiculous skyscraper heels. he found himself often wondering if she even wore panties under those little skirts?   
the maddening thought would drive him to distraction. and regrettably,   
fill him with the urgent need to..touch himself while fantasying about those pouty pink lips. wondering what sorts of noises that mouth would make while in the throes pleasure.  
the darkest of his fantasies involved him taking her. hard and roughly,   
up against her precious books.  
near fully dressed. most nights  
his depraved fantasies were so intense that he could almost taste her. almost, he longed to bury his head under those skirts. and find what secrets lies between those killer legs. he licked his lips as   
he continued to ogle the librarian.

it was sweltering hot! and the object of his dark twisted Affection was only a few feet away! that was his only explanation why he was allowing his dirty mind to run away with his self control. she was the only reason he came to this damn  
town event. she looked so beautiful in her long floral skirt and tasteful black blouse. the lovely librarian had a quirky sense of fashion. oddly old fashioned despite the shortness of her skirts. the sun shined brightly on her perfect form. when he noticed that the bright light had revealed that miss Belle French wasn't wearing anything beneath her blouse.he could clearly see the swell of her breasts and outline of her nipples. all, were visible through the sheer thin black fabric of her blouse. he shamefully stared at her.   
pulling at the collar of his shirt getting warmer and feeling.a stirring,

'no' it would not due to get over excited. right now,  
he steeled himself.carefully placing the cold in different mask of mr gold on. her eyes met his heated stare  
and she returned his gaze. when, Ruby Lucas quickly approach her. laughing heartily. belle turned her attention to miss Lucas braking  
the moment between them.  
he continued to stare as miss Lucas whispered something in her ear and she laughed. her hands reaching out to cover herself her face flushed crimson. she put on a white cardigan that miss Lucas had handed her.  
the sounds of her giggling were  
the most loveliest sound he had ever heard. the two women moved away from him toward the refreshments table and he found himself gravitating toward her. she poured herself a glass of lemonade when she heard the tapping of his cane.

she turned and smiled at him.   
"would you like a glass of lemonade mr gold."

 

"yes, thank you dearie." he croaked. 

"so, are you enjoying the festivities mr gold." she asked while  
tugging on her cardigan.

"yes, he nodded looking around.  
it's lovely to see all the children running around with sticky fingering. excitedly running around the park."

she giggled,he looked at her startled! by the sound. she again tugged on her cardigan and he noticed a thin sheen of sweat gathering on her upper lip. tempting him, it must be uncomfortable wearing that sweater he thought while pulling on his own shirt collar.

"so, dose your participation here mean that you'll be patronizing  
the Library more often? she asked. looking at him smiling that warm dazzling smile of hers. 

"perhaps, I'm actually more patron   
of the arts then active admirer."  
he dryly replied.

"oh, I see."she said with a coy smile. 

"pity." she said teasingly.

he shyly glanced at her. trying in vain not to stare at her barely covered chest. unconsciously licking his lips.  
"it's quite warm today."   
he said without realizing it. 

"yes." she breathe tugging on her cardigan and taking another sip of her drink. he stood wordlessly beside her racking his brains for something anything. any kind,  
of topic of conversation. 

she turned to him "well, have a good afternoon mr gold."she said walking away from the refreshments table.

 

he stood motionless,  
watching her walk toward her small group of friends. quietly sighing.  
he stared down into his cup.   
well, that was..pathetic he thought.  
turning his gaze back to the children running a muck all over the park.  
he really hated theses silly town gatherings. he griped his cane trying in vain to make himself leave the park. when he caught sight of her. running after the children playing silly games with them. the sun shined brightly down on her long rich Auburn locks. she really was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. he turned away and caught  
the disapproving look of miss Lucas. he bared his teeth to her and she backed down. 

yes, it was time he headed home.  
he'd put in his appearance. made  
idle chit-chat with the towns Folk. and got quite the eye full of his sweet librarian. yes he'd take the image of her lovely breasts to bed with him. tonight! it was lecherous, and perhaps even wrong to indulge himself in erotic daydreams about the sweet librarian. but, as long as she never knew. what was the harm. 

perhaps, at another town function. miss Belle French will have another wardrobe malfunction. now that was a reason to get out of bed in the morning,

**Author's Note:**

> Also found this hanging out in my notes. I guess I thought I would add more to it. but, nothing more ever came of it. oh well, let the purging of my notes begin!!! Lol


End file.
